


Ошибка

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Ошибка в программе.
Kudos: 1





	Ошибка

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — это так нереалистично — слышать упрек в тональных сигналах, заменяющих местным монстрам речь.

— Мне жаль.

А что еще можно сказать? На обрывках мира говорить особо нечего. Слова как-то резко обесцениваются. Правда, все же уже давно потеряло цену, почему бы и словам не сдать наконец собственные позиции?

Кругом пустота. Слышится нечто, напоминающее завывания ветра.

Глюк программы.

Вот так РАЗ... И больше не слышно ни сумасшедшего перешептывания голубых цветов, ни плеска воды. За мгновенья окружающий пейзаж выцветает до небытия. Остается только не пойми откуда взявшийся Санс.

Голоса и воли, что контролировала тело, тоже больше нет.

Но боль осталась. Теперь вновь можно отвечать за свои поступки, но как ответить за то, что ты уже совершил, хоть и не совершал? Все так запутанно.

Детская ладошка выпускает рукав уставшего скелета. Папируса не вернуть. Ториэль не вернуть. Стражей не вернуть. Никого не вернуть.

... скелет смотрит на чужие слезы равнодушно. Он не знает, как относиться к происходящему, и его сил просто не хватает заставлять себя хоть как-то поддерживать на лице, казалось бы, навечно въевшуюся маску. Лишь где-то глубоко внутри продолжает трепетать крохотная надежда, что отбросило в небытие лишь их двоих, а значит, остальной подземный мир спасен. Что же станется с ним самим, беспокоит его меньше всего...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на специально на WTF Kombat 2016  
> http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p207838748.htm


End file.
